The research component will focus on two common, morbid, and costly clinical syndromes central to gerontology: hip fracture and delirium. The proposed project is a randomized controlled trial in elderly patients undergoing hip fracture repair at BWH with 2 major hypotheses: 1) proactive geriatrics consultation starting on admission can prevent delirium, or reduce its severity and duration; and 2) this reduction of delirium will result in decreased morbidity, improved function, and reduced resource utilization.